


Demons/Angels Don't...

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bad Poetry, Demons, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Italics, M/M, Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Questioning, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Just Aziraphale's thoughts on some common sentences said about demons and angels, with much italicized and bold letters because i was messing around and i kinda like the end result.





	Demons/Angels Don't...

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing a canon divergence in which they adopt kids in wwii but until then have this mess

**_Demons don't love._ **

        And yet it's **_love_ ** Aziraphale senses when he is around **_him_**. It's **_love_ ** he hears when they empty a bottle of expensive wine, **_love_ ** he tastes alongside the wine on _soft lips,_ **_warm_ ** _against_ his _._

 

**_Demons don't feel._ **

        Then why does he? Why does he **smile** and **cry** and **scream** and **laugh** and **_feel_ ** just like any human does? Like _Aziraphale_ does?

 

**_Demons don't care._ **

       Except he **_does._ ** He didn't _leave_ when he **_could,_ ** didn't save himself because he couldn't **leave** _Aziraphale_ on the **_Apocalypse-ridden Earth._ **

 

**_Angels don't meddle in human affairs._ **

        Why **_not?_ ** Why _watch_ the _Earth_ **_shatter_ ** and **_break_ ** and not respond to humanity's _desperate_ **_prayers?_ ** Why are they the **_good guys_ ** if all they do is _sit around_ and watch humanity **_destroy itself?_ **

 

**_Angels don't sin._ **

        Then why does it feel so **_good?_ ** _Why_ is it **_good_ ** to **_eat_** , to **_sleep_** , to _do_ what they _don't have to_ , if they have **_eternity_ ** to _spend?_ Why does it feel so **_right_ ** to _hold him_ and _kiss his skin_ if it is **_wrong?_ **

 

**_Angels and demons don't meddle in each other's affairs._ **

        But **_Gabriel,_ ** you seem to _forget._ Even **_demons_ ** were **_angels_ ** _once._


End file.
